


One Smile

by Voido



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Why Vanitas hates to see Ventus' smile through one and any school day.





	One Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Already a few years old. Kept having that idea back then and felt like putting it into a few words.  
> Since I'm about to ditch my ffnet account, I figured I could just upload this here, too.

 

If there was one thing in the world that Vanitas hated with a passion, it was to see Ventus smile.

Well, that wasn't exactly right. It was neither the smile itself nor the fact that the blonde was happy that made him furious.

What really drove him mad where the circumstances for the wide grins Ventus shared almost every second of his life.

The thing was that Ventus easily smiled or laughed. Be it because of a really funny joke or just his friends telling him about their previous evening and how annoyed they had been of their loads of homework.

Vanitas really didn't care about the reasons at all and he most certainly didn't care with which of his friends Ventus shared his happiness. It simply pissed him off.

 

Today was one of those days everyone hated. Sitting in the classroom, exposed to unbearable heat coming from the outside and having to sit through eight periods in a row. Yes, everyone was frustrated. And who was there to cheer them all up? Right.

Vanitas grumpily stared at Ventus through almost every period, not even caring if the teacher or anyone else asked him anything, and was pretty close to losing his patience when school wasn't even half over.

He was glad to see all his idiotic classmates storm out of class in the direction of the canteen when the first four periods were over. He decided to stay here instead of getting food because he really didn't feel like eating at all anyways.

„Are you okay?“ he almost jumped hearing a voice beside him while staring out of the window, turned around and found himself to be staring at Ventus' face.

For a second, he considered refusing to answer. He was mad and Ventus should know that by the look he gave him. But then he noticed that everyone else had left already and changed his mind.

„Don't play dumb, idiot. You know exactly why I'm not _okay_.“

If he weren't himself but some random idiot instead, he would probably have found himself pouting by now. But since he was Vanitas, a mean, narcissistic jerk, that was out of the question.

If he hadn't already been angry enough by now, Ventus started to laugh. It was warm, kind-hearted and his face showed pure amusement and happiness. Vanitas would have liked to give him a nasty look, but he couldn't force himself to do it, so instead he gave up, sighed and shrug his shoulders.

Ventus drew his chair nearer to Vanitas' who gave him an almost annoyed look because of the burning heat that only got worse since their arms touched by now, but then again, this was what he wanted, right?

„You know I always save the best ones for you“, he was told and nodded a little. It was true, the smile on the blonde's face was wider than any he had given his brother or best friends the whole day.

„I deserve it.“

„You are one greedy jerk sometimes.“

„That I am.“

Ventus smiled and even Vanitas cracked a small grin at how pathetic this situation would look to anyone else but the two of them. But he didn't care at all since he got to see what he had wanted all day.

Because the only thing he really hated about seeing Ventus smile was when he dedicated it to anyone else but Vanitas himself.


End file.
